The mini skirt plan
by Jacqlynn-Frost
Summary: Naruto needs sex and comes up with a plan that involves a hooker's outfit. Need I say more? Rated M for a reason my dears. boyXboy. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N Hey fans that I don't have. I wrote this for a friend so I apologize to her if it isn't verry good. It's just kind of pointless smut, but what ever helps get the creative process going for other stories, right? Read and review lovely children. lol.**

* * *

Naruto walked into the small apartment with a shopping bag in hand. He looked over at the clock in the living that is hanging above their blood red couch._ It's 7:30. Sasuke should be home in about fifteen minutes._ Naruto thought to himself as he walked over to the couch and set down the bag on the coffee table.

Naruto was down to his last straw with his boyfriend Sasuke has been so caught up in work he hasn't made one single advance towards Naruto for two whole weeks. Naruto's sexual tension was growing and if Sasuke didn't fuck him before tomorrow, he is going to lose it.

Naruto shook his head to clear his mind of the dirty things he needed Sasuke to do to him before the night ends. He needs to concentrate on how to get this outfit on.

~time skip-approximately ten minutes.~

Sasuke threw his suitcase by the front door of the apartment. Work had been so stressful today, but at least he didn't have to take any of it home with him. Now he could just relax with Naru-

Sasuke's thought process is interrupted by the surprising, but hot sight on the couch. Naruto was sprawled out on the couch wearing a black leather mini skirt, along with a red bra that is partly covered by a black leather jacket, and knee high boots. Naruto's eyes are so lust filled that it makes Sasuke's cock twitch to life with excitement.

"N-naruto..." Sasuke said, his voice low and husky from his rising arousal. Naruto stood up from the couch and walked towards Sasuke, with slow, seductive steps. Naruto stopped when his body was a mere inch away from Sasuke's.

"Sasuke. I need you to fuck me. Right. Now." Naruto's voice is low, demanding, and it only adds to the hotness of situation. Sasuke growls low in his throat before his arms circle around the blondes waist to pull him closer. Sasuke's lips crash against Naruto's, and Naruto immediately wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke nibbles at Naruto's lips, before he licks Naruto's bottom lip to ask for permission. Naruto instantly opens his mouth to allow Sasuke's tongue. Naruto let Sasuke's tongue slide against his for a few moments before he sucks on the hot appendage. Sasuke lets a groan escape from deep within his throat. God Naruto is being so hot tonight.

While Naruto and Sasuke continue their make out battle for dominance, Sasuke's hands slip to Naruto's ass. Sasuke gives the lump cheeks a firm squeeze, earning a moan from his sexy uke. Sasuke continued to squeeze and massage Naruto's ass cheeks, all the while pressing both of there hard erections together.

Sasuke continues to grind against Naruto, earning moans from the blonde. After only a few seconds though, Naruto breaks of the kiss and is panting.

"Sasuke...I want you...to fuck me...on the coffee table...so hard, that I..won't be able to...walk tomorrow..." Naruto says between pants and moans. Damn this feels really good. Sasuke smirks at the way he can affect the younger male, and brings his hands around Naruto's waist to rub the hard erection between them. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's big cock, making Naruto's moan louder.

Sasuke slowly unzipped Naruto's zipper and then pushing down the skirt until it fell down to Naruto's ankles. Naruto kicked his pants to the side before untangling his arms to taking of the leather jacket and red tube-top. The clothes were tossed to the side.

Sasuke used one hand to twist Naruto's hardened pick nipple, and the other to lightly grip Naruto's hardened cock. Naruto let out a long moan as Sasuke stroked him up and down with long, teasing strokes. Naruto is moaning in the way that drives Sasuke crazy with arousal.

Sasuke bent down to take the nipple he was twisting in his mouth, his teeth lightly scrapping against the sensitive peak. While his mouth was busy, Sasuke's free hand wrapped around to Naruto's back side. One Sasuke's fingers teased Naruto's hole before he pushed just the tip in and pulled back out. Sasuke continued this for a few moments, before he slightly pushed in deeper. Above Sasuke, Naruto moans were getting louder.

"Sasuke...Ah!...Stop fucking teasing me already...Ahhh!" Naruto moaned through gritted teeth.

"Then what do you want me to do, baby?" Sasuke asked, slowing his movements down even further.

"Sasuke! God dammit! You know what I want you to do, you bastard." Naruto yelled in frustration, which only made Sasuke smirk. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and tolled him to lay down on the coffee table. Naruto did as he was told, and watched through have lidded eyes as Sasuke stripped himself.

Naruto spread his legs out when Sasuke was finished getting undressed. Sasuke crouched on the ground and brought his fingers to Naruto's mouth. Naruto didn't need to be tolled to suck on the digits and took them into his mouth immediately. Naruto's tongue wrapped around the fingers as he coated them with as much saliva as he could. Sasuke groaned at the hotness of Naruto's mouth.

After a few moments Sasuke pulled out his fingers and trailed them down Naruto's body, making Naruto shiver. Sasuke teased Naruto's hole, before slipping one of the digits into the tight ring of muscles. Naruto groaned at the feeling of his hole being slightly filled, but knew he needed more that just on finger to satisfy his hunger.

Sasuke thrust in and out for a few moments before adding the second finger. Sasuke immediately started scissoring Naruto's hole, then added the third and final finger. Sasuke pushed his fingers into Naruto's hole as far as they would go.

After a matter of minutes, Naruto is panting on the table. Sasuke smirks at his face when Naruto whimpers.

"What's wrong, babe?" Sasuke asks in a mocking tone.

"I need your cock in me now Sasu!" Naruto whines. Sasuke's eyes darken with lust and he pulls out his fingers. Sasuke lines his dick up with Naruto's greedy hole.

"Such a dirty mouth you have, babe." Sasuke says before he thrust swiftly into Naruto's hot little hole. Naruto couldn't form words. The feeling of being filled completely for the first time in two weeks made Naruto at a loss for words.

Sasuke waists no time in pulling back out until only the head of his cock is in Naruto's hole and then thrusts back in. Naruto moaned loudly.

"Fuck, babe. Your so tight!" Sasuke muttered before he pulls back out and thrust back in.

"Well what...AH!...do you expect..after you...AHHH!...Leave me hanging for...OHMYGOD!..Two weeks!" Naruto struggles to say in between moans. Sasuke doesn't reply, but thrust deeper into Naruto's whole.

After re-angling his thrusts a few times, Sasuke finally hit that magic spot deep inside Naruto. His prostate.

"Th-there! Sasu! Oh m-my god!" Naruto screams at the top of his lungs. Naruto's arms reach up to pull Sasuke closer, his nails digging into the white skin. Sasuke's thrust began to get faster, harder, and deeper. Naruto continued to scream out at the top of his lungs, while Sasuke groaned from time to time.

After a few minutes, Naruto's hand wrapped around his erection and started stroking it. The heat pooled into both male's bellies and after only a few more thrusts Naruto came. Hot liquid shot from the head of Naruto's dick and covered both of their stomachs.

The tightening of Naruto's hot muscles on Sasuke's painfully hard dick made Sasuke come deep withing his lover. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto and they both panted for what seemed like hours. After a few minutes Sasuke pulled out of Naruto's whole and grabbed Naruto by the wrist. Sasuke began leading him through their apartment.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked in a sleepy voice.

"To the bedroom, so that I can fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a month."

* * *

**A/N The end. Sorry that it's rushed guys. I just needed to write something to get my writing juices flowing and this was it. sooo yea. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review or what ever. See ya!**


End file.
